


Of Sandalwood and Lotus

by RayneYactsh



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneYactsh/pseuds/RayneYactsh
Summary: In a clan famous for raising the most prominent and capable male Alphas, Gusu Lan is gifted with the first male Omega to present in almost a century, something they cherish and protect wholeheartedly due to its rarity. The Omega in question, however, wishes he never existed if he has to constantly hide his secondary identity from the general public; which was becoming harder by the day with his irregular heat cycles. In spite of, his uncle is determined to keep him protected whereas his older brother just wants his baby brother's suffering to end.Now what decision will be made in terms of finding his mate, after his latest cycle leaves him almost dead?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 324





	Of Sandalwood and Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Lan WangJi goes through his heat alone yet again, but something seems horribly wrong this time.
> 
> heavy solo smut ahead
> 
> don't like don't read. if not, please enjoy.

Control. Something he always prided himself on, something he was envied for. Years spent, majority of his childhood, perfecting and disciplining himself under the strict, careful mentoring of his Uncle, alongside his older brother, Lan WangJi was the epitome of propriety, self control, self discipline and obedience. Nothing and no one could incite a reaction out of him, for his stoicism was unwavering. Everyone associated with the University of Gusu, Alpha, Beta and Omega alike, wanted to lay claim to the ice Prince, coveting the young Alpha in the most shameless ways, all to which he turned a blind eye. That cold demeanor, coupled with his natural, jade like features and perfect bone structure, the second Lan heir was a highly desired yet untouchable jewel. Many have made advances at him, like trying to pull the enchanted sword from the rock, only to walk away defeat. There was, however, a very special, hidden feature the young jade possessed that very few knew about. 

In a family of Alphas, Lan WangJi was not an Alpha, but was the first male Omega to present in a very long time in the Lan clan. The last male Omega that presented among the Lan clan Alphas lived almost a century ago. It was an extremely rare occurrence for the Lans, one that they cherished, even if it meant they would have to be extra protective of the Omega. For Lan WangJi, however, it proved to be a burden. Having to consume special herbs to conceal his scent from Alphas and Betas alike is tolerable as it is for his own safety. Having to deal with his heats are a totally different story. Generally, for unmated Omegas, heats can become painful especially when spending them alone. Medicines are available for the purpose of curbing the heat slightly to make the pain bearable. 

This was not the case for Lan WangJi. Excruciating muscle spasms in his abdomen, copious amounts of slick coating his thighs and pooling under him, along with the fire threatening to consume his very being. In moments like this, his oh-so-prided control meant nothing, when compared with the desire to be filled, knotted and mated by an Alpha, _his_ _destined Alpha_. The medicines do nothing to curb the intensity of his heat, and he lays there, in his secluded bedroom, a moaning, writhing mess on his bed. 

Luckily he had already covered his mattress with one of his moisture proof bed covers the night before when he returned from his classes and felt the tell tale signs of his heat approaching. After sending out notifications to his brother and Uncle, simply stating that he will not be able to attend classes for a while, he began the necessary preparations to keep himself somewhat comfortable for the next few days. His brother made a quick drop in to ensure he had everything he needed as well as drop off some non perishable goods as sustenance. Lan Xichen did not voice it, but WangJi could see that he was worried about him. As of late his heats have been occurring frequently and last longer than the regular four to five days, sometimes lasting a full week; seven days. His uncle, too, worried that due to the unpredictable occurrences, his heat might happen whilst he is in his classes or, heaven forbid, outside of home. 

That was the least of his worries right now though, as another wave of fire surged through him and his entrance became practically saturated with the amounts of slick gushing out of him, coating the air in his room with a heady sandalwood scent. He whimpered pitifully, fisting his swollen and straining cock as he shoved three fingers inside himself yet again to get some kind of relief. Soon enough though, three fingers became four, and then he was fisting himself, increasing the pace of his other hand on his erection. Pushing his fist far enough to feel it against his womb, he rubbed in circular motions, subsequently rubbing against his special spot and tearing a choked scream from his throat as another orgasm wracked his now exhausted body. He slid his hand out of his swollen entrance, whining at the loss of something filling him up. Lying there in a pool of slick, semen coating his torso and subsequently his long midnight tresses, his heat finally subsided enough to let exhaustion take over and he fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber, vaguely reminding himself to shower and eat something when he awakens. 

This continued for the rest of the week, during which he would shower and eat, change his sheets when they could soak no more, and lounge around his room with a book until the next wave carried him away. The week was up though, seven days already gone, almost eight days now, and his heat showed no signs of ending. His body was sore and energy depleted, yet the burning in his core was still going full blast. Fear crept up his spine and tears poured from golden orbs. Is he going to die like this? From a heat? He was slightly dehydrated, but his body still produced slick in abundance. With all his water proof sheets used up he slid to the floor to avoid soiling his bed. The coolness of the hardwood flooring felt like heaven against his burning skin, but his insides demanded something else. His entrance, though swollen and sensitive, was stretched enough that his entire hand slid in without any resistance. His body wanted more. 

Only one word entered his mind and repeated like a mantra. _Alpha, alpha, alpha._ Only an Alpha would be able to satisfy what he craves . But the only Alpha that was allowed near him was his older brother . He’d never met an Alpha whose scent appealed to him, signaling that they might be his destined Alpha. Fr ustrated tears streamed down his flushed face, as he repeatedly drove his fist into his prostate but found no relief . He pressed on, desperate , exhausted , hair plastered to his body, and helpless sounds escaping his throat , until finally his release crashes into him like a freight train . Slick gushed out of him as he continued moving his fist inside, semen splattered on his torso and the floor . The heat in his gut finally, _finally_ started fading away. Or so he thought. 

The flames licking at his insides subsided for all of five minutes, and just as he made to stand his entire body crumpled in agony as a fresh wave of heat seized him. The sandalwood scent that permeated the air for the past week now mixed with a slight coppery smell. He lay there trembling, skin burning in ways he never thought possible, ears ringing as the fire clawed at his brain and consciousness slipping away from him. The last thing he registered was the sound of his bedroom door being torn off it’s hinges before blackness consumed him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in shadows*  
> i promise our sweet lan zhan is fine  
> next chapter in progress, wei wuxian will be appearing in his alpha glory
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome  
> til next time


End file.
